


Announcement

by Messed_Up_Mind



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messed_Up_Mind/pseuds/Messed_Up_Mind
Summary: A few small announcements
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Announcement

Hey,

I’m sorry that it has been so long since I’ve uploaded anything, but I have an announcement to make and don’t worry I’m not abandoning this account. 

This has come after a lot of consideration and I have decided to discontinue and delete my Escape The Night story that features my OC, Zelda Evers.  
I’m really busy with school and I completely underestimated just how hard it is to write something that already has a script. It’s hard to try and make small changes that don’t overly effect the outcome and this has given me a whole lot of appreciation for other writers who have made their own stories about Escape The Night. 

The only thing is that a little while ago I got a burst of angsty inspiration and actually wrote a death scene for Zelda that would have taken place in Season 3, which would have allowed her to take part in Season 4. But as I’m discontinuing these stories, we won’t actually see these events come to pass, so I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading it as a one-shot? I will warn you that it is one of the darkest things that I’ve ever written and was vaguely inspired by American Horror Story, but would anyone be interested at all? 

I will still continue my work on ‘When The Day Is Over’ and no promises, but I should be able to upload a new chapter soon. I may also go over and edit some chapter titles so the chapters are easier to group together. 

Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you are all well and safe during this hectic and frankly shitty year. And Happy Holidays to all!

Love and best wishes,  
Messed_Up_Mind.


End file.
